This invention relates generally to container insulators and more particularly to a container insulator which can be unfolded so that it can be mailed as a postcard.
Container insulators are currently available which hold containers to reduce the heat transfer out of the container. Typically, these insulators are performed and the container is pushed down into the cavity in the insulator. Such insulators are difficult to store and handle when they are not being used to insulate containers. Thus, there is a need for a container insulator which can be stored flat but which may be erected around the container to insulate the container as is being used.